Corlo
Corlo Orothos was a High Mage serving in Iron Bars' Second Blade of the Fourth Company of the Crimson Guard.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.496 Although not an Avowed, he had been a member of the Guard since the First Induction.Return of the Crimson Guard, Dramatis Personae His warren was Mockra.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.623 He was described as round facedReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 1, UK PB p.260 and bearded.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.622 He wore gloves and a crimson surcoat over lighter armour than a typical Guardsman.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.589Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.505 He sometimes carried a diadem in his left hand to amplify his power. Forty rituals had been woven into it including one that could make his squad move faster than normal.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.628 When forced into combat, he carried a long, thin-bladed knife. Stress sometimes caused his hands to shake. He was originally from Avore in the Kingdom of Unta before the Malazan Empire had conquered it.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.726Stonewielder, Chapter 1, UK TPB p.73 In Midnight Tides Iron Bars and his squad fought their way out of Assail and became separated from the rest of Cal-Brinn's Fourth Company. They were stranded for two years on the continent of Lether after their sieve of a ship landed at a Letherii port and began incurring debt. Because Lether's magic was primitive and restricted to the Holds, Corlo was unable to access his warren. After seven months, Bars and his men were heavily indebted, doing ugly work and living off scraps in Trate. They found work aboard a ship in Letheras through an agent and intended to commandeer it and go home once they got to sea.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.495-496/503 Before they left Trate for Letheras, war broke out between the Letherii and the Tiste Edur. As the city fell, Corlo found that the Edur's arrival somehow gave him access to Kurald Galain. He opened a gate to whisk his squad and Acquitor Seren Pedac to safety, but the group found themselves trapped in the Warren of Darkness surrounded by Shadow wraiths. Corlo held them back with his magic until the Acquitor suggested bargaining with one for aid. The wraith, named Sandalath Drukorlat, showed them the exit in return for delivering her soul to oblivion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.503/508-512/515-516 The Acquitor led the Guard overland towards the capital amid a countryside awash in refugees, looters, and deserters. The Guard commandeered horses from a looted stable then tracked down the raiders who had slain the horse breeder and his family. Corlo boiled the brain inside one raider's skull during the short fight.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.577-578/587-591 Once they started travelling together, Corlo identified Seren as a natural talent in Mockra, educated her on warren magic, and awakened her to her own abilities. He guided her through a ritual to ease the grief, guilt, and shame that consumed her since her rape in Trate and the death of Buruk the Pale.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.621-625 As the group passed through the village of Brous they were approached by a force of renegade Letherii soldiers led by Finadd Arlidas Tullid. The Finadd attempted to forcibly impress the Guard into his service until his mage, Urger, recognised Corlo's power and warned that the High Mage could kill them all.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.629-630 The group reached Letheras just ahead of the Edur army.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.654/664-666 By the time Emperor Rhulad Sengar's troops entered the city, the Guard had reached the ship of their new employer, Shurq Elalle. Bugg found them there and recruited them to slay The Pack, the D'ivers god of the Jheck.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.697/701-702 Corlo helped obscure the Pack's location from the thousands of Soletaken wolves rushing to come to its aid. He and the other Guardsmen entered the Pack's temple and killed its six powerful Lizard cat forms at a loss of one of their number.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.701-702/707-708 Iron Bars took on the additional task of killing the Seregahl for Bugg and sent the other Guardsmen back to the ship. He asked Corlo to protect their passage then make haste for the Azath Tower to assist him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.708 Corlo sat cross-legged in the street outside the gate to the Azath House's grounds while using his magic to manipulate the minds of the five gods facing off with Iron Bars inside. He exhausted himself with the effort and only the emergence of Silchas Ruin ended the battle in Iron Bars' favour.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.726-727/737-739 Afterwards, the Guard left the conquered city aboard Shurq's vessel.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.697Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.766 In Reaper's Gale They were dropped at the eastern coast of Jacuruku, planning to cross the continent and find another ship on the western side.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 3, US TPB p.90 In Return of the Crimson Guard They succeeded in their mission, for the next time they were mentioned was when a slave galley called the Ardent pulled them from their sinking raft in the Southern Rust Sea. The Second Blade commandeered the ship and made their way to the southwest, towards Stratem, their eventual goal.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.153-156 They ran into a ship of the Seguleh, but Iron Bars managed to defeat their spokesman, ensuring their freedom.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 1, UK PB p.260-268 Before they could reach Stratem however, their vessel was sunk by a Mare ship and they were sold to the Stormguard for service on the Stormwall.Return of the Crimson Guard, Epilogue, UK PB p.696-698 In Stonewielder Corlo was taken prisoner along with the rest of the Ardent's crew and taken to the Stormwall. Although chained with an otataral collar, he managed to avoid combat on the wall. Instead he was used by the Stormguard as a bargaining chip to motivate Iron Bars' cooperation. Bars quickly became Champion of the Wall but suffered through periods of unresponsive depression that only Corlo could break. Corlo felt great guilt for urging Bars to continue to fight in order to spare both their lives.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.469 Corlo's only other friendly contact was with Jemain, the Ardent's former first mate, who served as a Stormwall trustee. He informed Corlo about Shell and the other Guard who had come to rescue him and Bars. He also sadly reported that all of the Ardent's Guardsmen had perished on the Wall, including Halfpeck.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.470Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.566 Corlo informed Bars about their fates, and the Avowed went mad and tried to murder him.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.570 When the Wall began to come down, Jemain found Corlo hopelessly pinned under rubble in the infirmary. He was forced to cut off the mage's leg at the knee to free him. Then he, Corlo, and Bars were transported to safety by Blues via warren.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.588-593 Notes and references de:Corlo Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Males Category:Mockra mages Category:High Mages